Digimon - Borderline Tk
by TheFerretKeeper
Summary: Something's wrong with Tk... Can you guess what?
1. EmOtIoNaL MiXuP

Borderline Tk - Chapter One: EmOtIoNaL MiX-uP  
  
Author: TheFerretKeeper  
  
Rated: PG13, naughty words, some violence, kissing  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Wow... that's the only thing I could say after finishing the first chapter of this fic. I just sat down on my computer last night and started to write not really thinking straight at the time and then... This popped out... Wow... I didn't know I had this in me (I'm not saying it's good) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...  
  
Note: This story takes place 3 years after the current running series...   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tk it's time to get up," Tk's mother called as she passed by his bedroom. It was the fifth time she had called for him but he still hadn't gotten out of bed. As a mother she should of been worried but she was in such a rush to get to work she hadn't even had a chance to think. After quickly putting a brush through her hair she ran back down the hall and turned into Tk's room. The lights were off and the shades were pulled down. It was so dark in the room if she hadn't known better she would of thought it was still night. Wondering if her son was ok or not she cautiously took a step toward her bed and called out to him, "Tk... you ok honey?"  
There was no movement coming from the bed so she took another step closer and called out again, "Tk...?" she was getting worried now... She never had problems getting Tk up before. She waited patiently for a response but still... nothing. She walked over to her bed and just as she was about to remove the blanket from the bed she heard his voice.  
"don't do that..." Tk mumbled weakly to her.  
She sighed to herself happy that Tk was fine the said, "Tk are you feeling alright?"  
She waited a few seconds before Tk finally responded, "... no."  
"Are you sick... Maybe I should call into wor..."  
But Tk jumped into before she could finish, "no... don't do that," he frantically mumbled(if it's even possible to do so) and his mother looked at him curiously.  
"Are you sure?" She asked eyeing Tk.  
"Yes... I'm sure..."  
Tk's mother sighed again but didn't question him any longer. Looking at her watch she quickly said, "Ok... but if you need anything just call," then she was out the door.  
Tk listened from his room and when he was sure she was gone he rolled over in bed and stared at the door. His face was pale and his eyes were bloodshot. A tear fell down his cheek and he whispered softly to himself, "Bye mom..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
After rushing out like that Tk's mother questioned whether she should of left her son home. Tk was sick before but she had never seen him like this and all day all she could think about, as the day slowly went by, was whether her son was ok at home or not so when work finally ended she raced home.  
As she reached the door she scrambled to find the right key finally when she got the door unlocked she bursted through and found Tk sitting on the couch... laughing? She walked over to her son and looked at him with a strange look on her face, "Tk...?" she asked quietly.  
Tk turned to her a broad grin on his face and said, "oh... hello mother... I didn't see you come in," at that comment he started laughing again.  
"Are... are you ok?" his mother asked trying not to sound too nervous.  
"I'm fine... why do you ask?" Tk barely got out as his laughter completely took control of him. Suddenly the phone began to ring and Tk jumped at it grabbing it off the hook, "Hello?" Tk asked now only giggling.   
Davis was on the other line and he listened as Tk tried to hold back his giggling, "Hi Tk...? This is Davis," Davis said.  
Davis waited a few seconds for Tk's response but when he did he was allot more serious, "oh... Hi Davis what's up?" Tk asked.  
"Nothing... but I didn't see you in school today are you ok?" Davis asked but by the way Tk sounded he doubted that very much.  
"Well yeah but I feel fine now," Tk said happily.  
"Oh... so can you come over?" Davis asked.  
"Sure... I'll be over soon!"  
"Cool... see ya."  
Tk hung up the phone and jumped off the couch... Running over to his mother he kissed her on the cheek and ran out of the apartment.  
Tk's mother, still a little stunned by the entire scene watched her son rush out of the apartment before whispering to herself, "I.. guess he feels better."  
  
~*~  
  
The next couple of days go by fine. Tk goes back to his usually self and his mother all but forgets about the incident on Monday that is in till Friday comes...  
It's lunch at school and Tk is getting his lunch when Davis runs up to him and calls, "Hey Tk!"  
For a moment Tk didn't do anything but after a couple of seconds he spins around looking rather annoyed, "what do you want!?" Tk asks through clenched teeth.  
Davis looks at Tk nervously then responds, "I just wanted to say hi... I haven't seen you all day and..."  
Tk cuts Davis off by tossing his lunch tray to the ground and grabbing Davis by the shirt, "What if I didn't want to talk to you, "Tk practically spit in Davis face as he said his finally word, "I never liked you anyway!"  
Davis tried to pull away but Tk's strength overpower Davis, "T t tk... You're hurting me," Davis nervously whispered.  
A crowd was now forming around the two boys but no one tried to stop it as Tk continued, "am I... am I really hurting you," Davis nodded and Tk just smiled at him, "How about this?" Tk asked letting Davis's shirt go before punching in the face. Davis fell back holding his face then suddenly Kari came pushing through the crowd  
"Davis!" she cried running over to the injured boy, "are you ok?"  
"I... I'm fine," Davis said still covering one eye with his hand.  
"Oh go run to the faggot you slut!" Tk yelled.  
Everyone looked on stunned by what Tk had just said... but no one was surprised as Kari. She just looked at Tk in horror tears forming in her eyes.  
"Y... you mean it don't you?" She asked but didn't wait for an answer as she ran out of the cafeteria.  
Tk turned to Davis who was just staring at Tk in disappointment, "who are you staring at fagg..."  
It was Tk's turned to be cut off because a teacher's voice could be heard from behind Tk, "that's enough Mr. Takashi!"  
Tk didn't turn around at first but when he did he saw that the Vice Principle Mr. Lockhart was standing over him, "Hello Andrew," Tk laughed staring the principle straight into his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
That afternoon Tk's mother was called out of work to attend a conference with Tk and his Guidance Councilor. As she entered the office she looked at Tk who was sitting next to the councilors desk his hands in his face crying softly to himself, "Tk," she said rushing over to her son.  
He took his hands away from his eyes and looked up at his mother. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was wet with tears. Hugging his mom he started to cry again, "I'm sorry mom," he whispered to her.  
"It's ok honey everything is gonna be alright," she whispered back then taking Tk by the hand she pulled him but and looked at The Guidance Councler, "I don't know what you did to him but I'm taking him home now!"  
The Guidance Councler stood up and said, "But I called you here hoping I could speak with you," Tk's didn't respond as she turned to walk out the door. The Councilor opened her mouth to object but they both were already out of her office.  
As Tk and his mother got into their car she turned to Tk and smiled, "I don't know what they did to you but I'll make sure they never do it again," and with that Tk smiled at his mom and they both drove off away from the school.  
  
End...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Look for Chapter Two coming soon... and please be review my story... PLEASE!!!  



	2. A Never Ending Cycle

Borderline Tk - Chapter Two: A Never Ending Cycle  
  
By: TheFerretKeeper  
  
Rated: R, gay bashing, violence, naughty language  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Ack... I didn't like this chapter... but too bad, just read it and review it! This chapter gets alot more... intense so if any of the things listed above offends you... DON'T READ IT!!! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter... Sadly not much is revealed about Tk's problem...   
  
Also... If you don't know yet I'm writing a Fic and I'm looking for digidestines to be in it... The story is called "The DigitalWar" and I want at least 10 digidestines but I'll take as many people as I can get. I have 10 people already(counting myself) so if you want to be in it... Email Me (TheFerretKeeper@juno.com) your profile with this info...  
  
Your Name/Alias: Support(What coupling you support)  
Character's Name: Age(Under 21): Gender: Pairing(If I decide to pair you... which is unlikely... who should I do it with Yaoi, Yuri, Straight, No Pairing): POB(Place of Birth): Digimon (All Forms description and attacks): Description(What you look like): Personality: History: Extra Info(Anything else you might wanna add):  
  
Oh... or you can just leave the info in the review... ok Thanks in advance!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Tk got home he wouldn't leave his room for the rest of the day... he barely left his bed at that. His mom didn't seem that worried. She kept saying over and over in her head that it was just a faze that he'd soon get over... but was this the truth or had denial already took control of her mind?  
The next day when Tk's mom went to wake Tk up she opened his door only to find that he wasn't in his room. Frantically she searched his room for her missing son but she didn't fin him, "Tk!" She called as she left his room to search the house... but there wasn't any answer. Again she called out his name, "Tk!" as she searched through the living room... but again there was no answer. Tk's mom was now at the point of breaking down... what could of happen to her son. Had he run away? She turned around ready to call the police when she saw Tk sitting at the kitchen table staring at his mother. He didn't move or even say a word. He just stared at her with a sad expression on his face, "T... Tk are you ok?" she asked as calmly as possible.  
He continued to keep silent but his mother could see he was holding back tears. Rushing over to her son she pulled him into a hug and whispered to him, "tell me what's wrong baby... please."  
"M m my... my toast burnt," he cried as he bursted into tears.  
His mother pulled away from her now crying son and gave him an unsure expression, "Toast?" she asked confused.  
Tk wiped the tears from his eyes then pointed toward the toaster where burnt toast lay all over the place. She looked back to her son, "... Tk... you have to be kidding..."  
"I... I didn't mean to do it," Tk started to cry again covering his face with his hands.  
Suddenly there was a loud pop and Tk's mom turned back to the toaster. Four more pieces of burnt toast popped out of the toaster and she could hear Tk let out a loud cry as he saw the burnt toast, "I... I did it again!"  
Tk's mother turned to Tk the pulling him off the chair she wiped the tears out of his eyes then told him, "you better go get ready for school," Tk just nodded then ran off to get dressed and his mother added as he turned into his room, "I'll go start up the car!"  
  
~*~  
  
Tk's school day went by smoothly... Now that Kari and Davis were avoiding him he had no one else to talk to but aftershock was a different thing. Cody was heading out of school to meet with Yolei when he saw Tk standing near the entrance. That's when he got an idea and ran over to Tk, "Tk!" he called running over to him.  
Tk turned to Cody and smiled, "Hi Cody... what's up?"  
"I need to ask a favor of you," Tk nodded for Cody to continue, "You're a good writer aren't you?"  
Tk laughed then said, "people have said that."  
"Well we just got a writing assignment in English and I was wondering if you could help me?" Cody asked hopefully.  
"Sure I'll help you... it sounds fun."  
"Great! Than..."  
Cody was suddenly cut off by the voice of Ken, "Tk...?" Tk turned to see Ken enter the school and walk over to the two of them.  
Tk looked at Ken with an annoyed look, "what do *you* want?" he asked.  
"I want to talk to you..." Ken looked at Cody then back at Tk, "alone..."  
Tk looked at Tk the said, "wait outside and I'll meet you there in a minute," Cody looked at the two of them then nodded and ran off. Tk turned his attention back to Ken then sighed, "is this about your little boyfriend...?"  
"Tk... do you have a problem with thaw two of us because if you do just say it!" Ken said trying to keep calm but it wasn't easy since Ken always had trouble holding his temper.  
"I just don't wanna be around faggots... that's all," Tk said shrugging, "I think I have that right... so if you..."  
Ken grabbed Tk by his shirt before he could finish, "don't ever say that word again while I'm around!"  
Tk just let out a laugh the said, "is the queer getting angry?"  
"Tk you're really pushing it!" Ken yelled  
"Oh... what? are you gonna hit me," and that's exactly what he did. Tk dropped back to the ground holding his face with his hand.  
Ken looked down at Tk with a disappointed look on his face, "if you weren't my friend..." Ken kicked the ground then continued, "I don't know what's up with you Tk... but in till you change that attitude of your keep away from me and Davis!"  
Ken turned and started to leave when he heard Tk call from behind him, "You and your kind don't deserve to live! You all should be shot down where you stand."   
Ken turned around to look at Tk with a hurt expression on his face, "I... I hope you don't mean that," Ken the turned around and left the school.  
  
~*~  
  
After Ken was far enough away from the school Tk headed home. Not in till he heard the voice of Cody did he realize the promise he made, "Tk wait up!" Tk turned around and saw Cody struggling to catch up with him. When he reached the spot where Tk was he stopped to catch his breath, "Tk... you promised you'd help me."  
Tk rubbed the back of his head and laughed, "sorry... I forgot, I have alot of stuff on my mind."  
Cody smiled the said, "so are you going to help?"  
Tk paused for a second then nodded, "yeah... let's go back to my house."  
"Great!" Cody yelled and they both continued walking down the street.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night after Cody had left Tk was lying on his bed... um... pleasuring himself, "Oh Kari," he whispered to himself as he let his mind wander to the girl he loved and things they could be doing together, "oh... you know just how I like it," he continued to rub himself when he heard the faint sound of someone knocking on the door and his mother opening it.  
"Oh... hello Kari," his mother said cheerfully inviting the girl in.  
"Hello Miss Takashi," Kari greeted her and walked into the house, "is Tk here?"  
"Yes... he's in his room doing homework, just go right in," Tk's mother said.  
"Thank you," Tk's mother went back to making dinner and Kari walked down the hall toward Tk's room.  
'I wonder if Kari will be eating over,' Tk's mother thought to herself then shrugged, 'might as well make enough for three... just in case'  
Tk could hear Kari's footsteps from down the hall and quickly stopping what he was doing pulled up his shorts just in time to see Kari open the door. Tk jumped off the bed and ran over to Kari, "Hey Kari what's up?" he asked.  
"Hi... Tk I wanted to talk to you," she said... Tk saw that she was nervous and used this to his advantage.  
"Don't worry Kari," Tk said moving in closer on her. She took a step back but there wasn't much space between her and the door, "I forgive you for comforting the faggot yesterday... you were just being nice," before Kari could get a word in Tk moved in for a kiss. Kari gasped and tried to pull away but Tk grabbed her by both her arms and pulled her further into the room.  
"T.. Tk..." she whispered between breaths but was stopped by Tk's tongue which was now fighting to get into Kari's mouth and Kari replied by parting her lips and soon they were making out on Tk's bed.  
Kari felt Tk's hand start moving up her skirt and reacted by pushing away. Tk didn't expect this and fell off the bed and hitting the ground on his back. Kari climbed off the bed and rushed over to Tk who was now holding his head in pain, "what did you do that for," Tk mumbled and Kari helped him up.  
"I I I I'm sorry," she stuttered to get out, "I... was just surprised  
Tk looked at her with an annoyed expression on his face, "next time warn me before you decided to toss me off the bed," Tk mumbled still rubbing the back of his head, "... I'll remember to wear a helmet."  
Kari giggled at Tk's comment then said, "I'll make sure to do that."  
Tk smiled then pulled Kari toward him. He start kissing her softly down the neck and she smiled arching her bed back but suddenly she felt her being pulled off, "T... Tk," she yelled slapping him across the face unintentionally.  
They both took a couple of steps back Tk was holding his face, for the second time today, and kari had her hands over her chest, "Kari... I'm starting to wonder whether this is worth it or," Tk spit out still recovering from her slap.  
"... You were trying to take my shirt off," she stated blankly.  
Tk looked at her for a second before responding, "yeah... I know."  
"But... but why?" Kari asked.  
"Because I like you," Tk replied moving closer to her. He began to put his arms around her back when he felt another slap across his face and Kari moved quickly away, "FINE! then if you don't like me... just leave," Tk yelled gesturing towards the door.  
"But... I do..."  
But Tk suddenly cut off Kari, "I said leave!"  
"I... I don't know what's wrong with you, but in till you figure this out I want you to stay away from me," Kari turned and rushed out of the room leaving Tk alone again.  
Tk didn't mine though walking over and locking his door this time he continued what he had started before Kari interrupted.  
Tk's mother was just finishing up with dinner when she saw Kari rush out of the house. Sighing she took Kari's plate away from the table, 'I guess she isn't staying after all...'  
  
End...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh... I made Kari so ooc in this... Sorry O.o;;; anyway REVIEW IT PLEASE  



End file.
